Ranger and Steph
by when iwrite i dream
Summary: Ranger and Steph fluff/smut to get you through the day. Ranger's POV


Discalimer: JE owns them, but I would like to keep Ranger

* * *

"Babe

"Babe." That was the only word that I could get out. She always seems to render me speechless, but this time she went over the top. I had broken into her apartment and was shocked by the sight before me. She had obviously fallen asleep in the process of getting changed. She was curled up on her bed in nothing but and black and pink lace panty set.

She moaned and I felt myself harden. I sat down in the chair in the corner of her room and tried to compose myself. She wasn't making my life any easier. I had tonight all planed out. I was supposed to come over and ask her out on a date. I didn't know that she was going to be asleep already. I mean come on its only nine at night. I had heard that she had a hard day. She had been covered in garbage by noon, then she proceeded to be covered in mud and dog slobber, and if that wasn't enough her car got vandalized…again.

She moaned again, and stretched out in her bed. She started to rub her hands up and down her torso, it was lazy, and almost as if she didn't know she was doing it. She brought her hands back up and rested them on her chest. Her nipples puckered at this, and I could hardly restrain myself. She moaned again and whispered something I couldn't quite make out. I moved closer to her bed and knelt beside her. I couldn't believe it. She was whispering my name. Not the cop's, but mine. Then I felt a pang of guilt, as she got louder. 

"Ranger, please." Was her constant chant. I didn't want her screaming that name, I thought. I want her to scream my real name, Carlos.

"Babe." I softly said. She quieted and rolled to her side. I saw her tense as she felt my presence, she slowly opened her eyes.

"Ranger?"

"Yeah Babe."

"What are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you babe."

"Mmm, what about?" she said still half asleep.

"We can talk in the morning, you're tired." I got up to leave when her quiet voice stopped me.

"Where are you going?"

"Haywood."

"Why?"

"You need sleep; I'll be by in the morning to talk."

"Just stay, you need your sleep too." She was already half asleep again. But I couldn't help it; I was even more aroused by that statement. She moaned again as she got comfortable again. I turned around and dropped my gun belt to the floor; I stripped off my shirt and boots and joined her in the bed. I pulled her to me and she snuggled right in. I slowly fell asleep after I heard her breath even out.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I woke up the next morning feeling more refreshed then ever. When I opened my eyes however, Steph was already up and staring down at me. Shit, how could I be so unaware, I hadn't even heard her wake up. 

"I thought you were a dream." She said quietly

"Nope, I'm all real babe." She slipped out of my reach and got off the bed. I thought she was going to leave me, so went to push myself up only to realize that I was hand cuffed to her bed. "Babe?" I questioned. 

"You said you wanted to talk, and I didn't want you to try to run away again." She giggled as looked at the confusion on my face. "You tried to run last night, but you stayed, why?"

"Because you asked me to. Babe, uncuff me." Oh god I'm starting to plead with her. The blankets had slipped down so reveal my very tented pants. Her assertiveness was really turning me on. 

"Oh Batman has morning wood." She mused. "Why don't you start talking." She said a she squirmed up my body. She kissed me on the lips and then started working her way down my body.

"Paybacks a bitch." I ground out as she sucked on one of my nipples and working her way to the other one.

"Tell me why you came last night." She stated between licks and bites.

"I want to ask you something." I stated lamely. She unzipped my panted and pulled my pants down to my ankles. My member now free, it pulsed and was waiting for her.

"And what is that?" she asked kissing down my body, skipping the part that was yearning her and down my left leg. She started to work up the right leg, when I finally remembered that she had asked me a question.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner tonight." I said quietly hoping not to be rejected, but even more I didn't want her to stop her ministrations. 

"Where?" she asked and I looked up at her in shock.

"Rossini." I said a little more confident this time.

"What time." she asked, as she finally took pity on my and encompassed me in her hot, wet mouth. I lost all train of thought as she slowly worked me up to my breaking point. My hands were fisted in the sheets and my head was throw back in ecstasy 

"Babe, I going to…"

"I know." She stated plainly as she took me faster making my exploded into her mouth. She swallowed everything and didn't let me out of her mouth until she was sure that she had gotten ever last drop.

"So…" she said obviously waiting for something. It was then that I realized that I had never answered her question. "Seven." I said still coming down from my high.

She came up my body and started kissing my lips. I could taste myself on her as she opened her mouth to me. I explored her mouth until she backed away. She started wiggling her hips and I was instantly hard again. She got off the bed and ever so slowly stripped off her panties.

She crawled back up the bed and slowly pushed herself down onto me. She moaned in pleasure as she took control. She rubbed herself up and down my shaft while I strained against the cuff. All I wanted to do was reach out and touch her. It wasn't long until we were both over the edge. She screamed my name out in pleasure (Carlos, not Ranger.) While I screamed out hers, she is the only woman who ever made me feel like this. When we are together we make love, its not just sex. 

I was zoning in and out while she was curled up onto my chest. It wasn't until I heard the clicking of the cuffs that I realized that she had moved. I slowly brought my hands down and looked at my wrists. Damn, they were bruised from the cuffs. Steph saw them too ad started apologizing. I took that opportunity to take her in my arms and kiss her senseless.

I flipped us over and stated to kiss her neck. "You know, paybacks really are a bitch." I said and cuffed her right wrist to the bed.

"I'm planning on it." She whispered into my ear.

* * *

**Please Review!!**


End file.
